warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Azletar/@comment-3270170-20190112210935/@comment-24588058-20190120204233
Let's see . . . . The Amber Spyglass sees things as they really are . . . . So . . . . I wonder. I'm going to propose an origin story, based off of what I was originally thinking last night and using a bit of the conversation afterward as inspiration. You're welcome to use or adjust it if you see anything that you like. The artifact Azzy originally was was a doll (perhaps one that looks like him, for simplicity's sake) which gave users a psychic connection to people and objects in a large vicinity. The doll is semi-sentient and causes the user to use the objects and people around them to find their true purpose, and in an extension of itself, seeks a purpose of its own. The doll was owned by the child of a Warehouse employee (I would say Mrs. Frederic, but I don't know if she had a child with the Mr. Frederic, so it could be the child of one of the Regents), and it has been in the Warehouse for many years (30+ years). Every year, Warehouse staff have had to move the artifact around because it doesn't seem to be happy where it has been placed after a while. In (insert origin year here), Artie had asked Pete to move the doll to another location. Pete was transporting the doll when he was called away, and he set the doll down on a nearby shelf, making a mental note to come back for it later (he never remembered). The doll sat on the shelf for some time until the events involving Paracelsus happened. The increased energy filling the Warehouse with his control caused several electrically-based artifacts to activate, sending extra energy and effects into the Warehouse (these artifacts were calmed after his connection was severed and energy levels returned to normal). Some of this energy bounced through the Convention Aisle, causing a few artifacts to spark with energy. But one bit shot through the Amber Spyglass, which was pointed towards the doll. The energy was artifact-based, and being focused through the Spyglass and hitting the doll, it experienced a surge of artifact-like energy far higher than most artifacts experience (that are not electrical). The doll reacted strangely (Draco could make a theory, but my vague idea is that it was the unusual combination of excess energy, which came from artifacts, coupled with being focused through the Spyglass and the artifact in question having a degree of sentience already), becoming a real living creature. The creature felt connected to the place it was in, although it only had vague memories of its time as an artifact. Seeking to understand its purpose, it moved around the Warehouse, trying to determine its reason for existing and not finding it. This triggered sensors in the Warehouse (since the creature, now alive, was giving off a heat signature), and the group attempted to track it down (not knowing if it was Paracelsus or not, or perhaps someone who used Louis XIV's Fork to stay in the current timeline).